Mt Avalanche
by Awsomewriter123
Summary: The ham hams are heading to Mt. Avalanche where a snowboarding competition is being held, but hamsters who are there to buy the mountain are being haunted. Can the ham hams solve the mystery? Who will win the competition? THE FINAL CHAPTER IS UP! R&R!
1. Tennis's Gift

**Ch.1**

**Tennis's Gift**

Sorry I haven't written anything for Hamtaro in a while, I've been busy with my Redwall and Ed, Edd n' Eddy fics. My Ed, Edd n' Eddy fic is done now, so here's my first chapter for my latest Hamtaro fic! Please R&R!

* * *

Boss blushed as he saw Bijou from across the clubhouse. She was just standing around, all alone. 

_"Alright Boss, you can do this"_ he thought. _"All ya gotta do is go up to the girl_ _you love and ask her out, no pressure! What am I sayin'? There's a lot of pressure! What if she rejects me? No! That's not happenin'! I know she'll say yes!"_

Boss took a deep breath and exhaled. "Here goes nothin'." His legs trembled with anxiety as he approached the French hamster. "Oh, h-hey Bijou."

"Bonjour Boss!" she exclaimed. "How are you?"

"You're fine, I-I mean I'm fine!" Boss stuttered. "Um, I was, uh, just wonderin' if…"

Stan swung the door open to the clubhouse as he walked over to the table. "Yo ham hams! Check out what I've got!" All the ham hams, including Bijou, hurried over to the table.

"I hate you Stan!" Boss muttered under his breath as he headed over to the table.

"Whatcha got their Stan?" Hamtaro asked eagerly.

Stan held up a small, brass key for the rest of the ham hams to see. "Anyone wanna guess what this key's for?" All the ham hams began to blurt out anything they could think of.

"A treasure chest?"

"An underground labyrinth?"

"A hidden food storage?"

"The meaning of life?"

"Your jail cell?"

"Nope, you're all wrong" said Stan. "And who said 'my jail cell'?"

Sandy put on an innocent expression. "It wasn't me!"

"Whatever, I'll just tell you guys" said Stan. "It's a key to a condo up at Mt. Avalanche!" The ham hams cheered aloud with excitement. Mt. Avalanche was a mountain inhabited by hamsters and was always covered in snow.

"I can't believe you got us all a condo at Mt. Avalanche!" exclaimed Bijou. "Thank you so much Stan!"

_"Stan, I'm gonna kill you!"_ thought Boss.

Stan beamed with pride. "No problem Bijou girl, but I can't take all the credit for this."

"Oh? Why's that?" asked Maxwell.

"This is someone else's key" confessed Stan.

Sandy whipped out her trusty pink ribbon, snagged her brother's tail, and dragged him over to her.

"You stole that key?" she shouted as she stepped on Stan's head. Boss was really enjoying the sight of Sandy beating the crud out of Stan.

"Tennis gave me the key!" blurted Stan. "Now will ya get offa me already?" Sandy obeyed, releasing the ribbon around his tail and stepping off his head.

Stan got up and dusted himself off before explaining himself. "Okay, so I was on my way here when I bump into Sparkle and Tennis. They said they'd give me the key if I did them a favor."

"So, what do ya have to do for 'em?" asked Panda.

Sparkle and Tennis burst through the clubhouse door and seized Stan by the arms.

"Come on! Let's go already!" said Tennis.

"Yeah! Someone needs to be there to carry all of our bags!" added Sparkle as she and her friend began to Stan away.

"Wait a sec!" exclaimed Cappy. "How are we supposed to the mountain?"

"Don't worry" said Tennis as she winked at him. "Everything's been taken care of! Just be here at 7:00 AM tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Come along, mall-slave" said Sparkle eagerly as she tugged harder on Stan's arm."

"Bring your snowboards!" shouted Stan as Sparkle and Tennis dragged him out of the clubhouse.

* * *

Early the following morning, the ham hams stood outside the clubhouse. 

"This better not be some sort of prank" Howdy grumbled. "'Cause that wouldn't be funny at all, an' I know what's funny!"

"Pigs will fly before you know what funny is" muttered Dexter.

"Hey Bijou, do you think Tennis is coming?" asked Pashmina. "We never got to talk to her much when we first met her."

"If Tennis iz coming, then zat means Sparkle will be coming" noted Bijou. "And zat iz zee last zing I want!"

"Okyoo!" Penelope exclaimed in agreement.

"Hey guys, what's that?" asked Oxnard as he pointed to three black limos speeding toward the clubhouse.

The limos came to screeching halt, send snow into the crowd of ham hams. Tennis and Sparkle stepped out of the first limo.

"Your chariot has arrived!" exclaimed Tennis as she shut the door.

"_I'm going to scream my head off!"_ thought Bijou as she saw Sparkle shut the door to the limo.

"Yeah, just throw your bags and snowboards in the trunk" added Sparkle.

"Which car are we supposed to go in?" asked Hamtaro.

"How about all the girls come with us" Tennis suggested. "The rest of the guys can go in the other two limos."

Sparkle pulled Tennis to the side. "You're inviting Frenchie into my limo?"

"Okay, she doesn't have to ride with us" said Tennis. "She can fit into one of the guy limos. "She'll probably go with Hamtaro. Maybe there won't be enough room so she'll have to sit on his lap!"

Sparkle put her arm around Bijou and led her off to the girl's limo. "You're sitting right next to me, 'kay?"

Tennis smiled as Sparkle led the French hamster to the limo. "She's so easy at times!"

* * *

Soon, all the ham hams were off to Mt. Avalanche. All the limos were equipped with flat screen TV's, snacks, a mini fridge, a CD player with individual headphones, and pillows. 

Bijou wasn't too happy with the seating arrangements in the girl's limo. "Um, out of curiosity, how long is zee trip zere?"

"It's about a four and a half hour drive" answered Tennis. "So, what should we do first?"

"I know!" exclaimed Sparkle. "Let's listen to my new CD!"

"Um, actually, I'm kinda in a movie mood" confessed Tennis. "How 'bout you girls?" The rest of the ham hams nodded in agreement.

"Okay" said Sparkle. "I'll go grab the DVD's."

Tennis leaned in toward Bijou. "If I listen to another one of her songs, I might kill myself!"

* * *

Hamtaro, Boss, Oxnard, Maxwell, and Stan were in the limo behind the girls. Oxnard was chowing down, Maxwell was reading a book on the history of snowboarding, Stan was listening to music, Hamtaro was looking outside the window, watching everything go by as they drove past it, and Boss just sat in deep thought. 

"_Mt. Avalanche's the perfect place to tell Bijou how I feel"_ he thought. _"I can see_ _it now! Bijou and I'll share a blanket, sipping hot cocoa by the fire as we watch the sunset after spending the day on the slopes!"_

"I can't wait!" said Boss as he imagined the scene in his head.

"Me either!" exclaimed Hamtaro. "I wanna try snowboarding!"

* * *

In the last car were Howdy, Dexter, Panda, and Cappy. 

Go Howdy, go!" cheered Panda as Howdy chugged a whole bottle of soda.

"Chug, chug, chug, chug!" exclaimed Cappy.

Howdy swallowed the last bit of soda, carelessly tossed the bottle aside, and let out a large belch. "Ahhhh that was a good one!"

"Howdy, that's disgusting!" said Dexter.

"Well do ya have any suggestions what we should do for four and a half hours?" asked Howdy.

Dexter looked at the empty bottle and smiled. "Who's up for some truth or dare?"

* * *

The limos came to a stop as they arrived in front of a large lodge made out of logs. They were finally at Mt. Avalanche. 

The ham hams got out of the car and began to stretch themselves before heading inside.

Dexter, Howdy, and Cappy finally got out of the limo they were in. Dexter's face was completely covered in make-up, Howdy was wearing Cappy's cap as a face mask, and Cappy wore Howdy's apron as a face mask.

"What the heck were you guys up to?" asked Tennis. "And where's Panda?"

"Can someone help me out here?" cried Panda. The voice was coming from inside the limo. Tennis peeked inside to find Panda stuck to the ceiling of the limo with layers of duct tape.

"How long have you been up their?" asked Tennis. Panda was about to answer when the tape finally loosened, sending him crashing to the floor of the limo.

Dexter looked at his watch. "Two hours, thirty seven minutes, and fifty six seconds!"

"Awesome!" exclaimed Cappy and Howdy as they high-fived each other.

"How the heck did Tennis convince me to bring these guys with me?" Sparkle muttered to herself.

* * *

That's it for ch.1! I promise some snowboarding in ch.2. Please R&R!


	2. Meet the Locals

**Ch.2**

**Meet the Locals**

Sorry for the long wait, but here it is! Ch.2 is here to read, so please R&R!

* * *

After unpacking their bags, the first thing the ham hams did was hit the slopes. Luckily, a ski lift was close by, which would bring them to the top.

"Um, Pashmina?" asked Bijou. "You wouldn't happen to know how to get on and off zee ski lift, would you?"

Pashmina shook her head. "I've never been on a ski lift before, so your guess is as good as mine."

"And that's where I come in!" exclaimed Stan. "I'll show ya what to do. The ski lift's a three-seater, so you can come with me. It could get a little chilly up on the ski lift, so feel free to put your arms around me!"

"Oh no ya don't!" said Sandy as she grabbed her brother's ear and gave it a twist. "You two can come with me. I know what to do."

"Um, Bijou, would it be okay if Penelope went with me and Sandy?" asked Pashmina. "I want to be there to help her, you know, stay safe."

"Zat's alright Pashmina" answered Bijou. Bijou already knew who she wanted to ride the ski lift with.

Hamtaro walked up to Oxnard. "Hey Oxnard, you wanna…" Sparkle and Bijou grabbed Hamtaro's arms and led him off towards the ski lift.

"Sit next to me Hamtaro!" the two girls said in unison.

"But I was gonna sit with Oxnard!" said Hamtaro.

"How come Hamtaro get's all the luck?" Stan asked himself as he rubbed his smarting ear.

* * *

For most of the ham hams, it was their first time snowboarding, so many of them had quite a few wipeouts. Fortunately, they quickly got the hang of it and were having a blast.

After several runs on the slopes, they soon decided to go grab something to eat at the lodge.

Tennis looked about the group, noticing someone was missing. "Hey Sandy, where's your brother?"

"He heard there's a half pipe here, so he went to check it out" answered Sandy.

The rest of the ham hams took a seat at a large round table in the ski lodge. They soon got their food and began to chow down.

"Oh my goodness, it's really her!" The group looked over to see a hamster girl by Sparkle. She was about Cappy's age and quite short with snow white fur.

"I can't believe Sparkle's actually eating here!" she cried. The sight of a hamster actually liking Sparkle's music made Bijou nauseous.

"Can I have your autograph?" asked the small hamster as she handed Sparkle a piece of paper and a pen.

"Okay sure" answered Sparkle. "What's your name?"

"It's Blizzy" she answered. "Oh, and that's a click pen. You have to press the little end part to make the tip come out."

Sparkle pressed down on the pen, only for a shock to go through her paw. She dropped the pen and pulled her paw back. "Ow! What the heck was that?"

Blizzy broke into laughter. "Hahahahaha! Got ya!"

"So that was all just a stupid prank?" Sparkle asked angrily.

The little hamster stuck her tongue out at Sparkle. "Why would anyone want _your_ autograph? Get some singing lessons!"

The ham hams laughed aloud, with Bijou being the loudest of course, as Sparkle's blood boiled with anger.

"Just wait until I get my paws on that brat!" shouted Sparkle as Tennis did her best to restrain her.

"Kid, you should probably start running!" Tennis said through fits of laughter.

"Howdy, you might wanna take some notes" said Dexter as he saw Blizzy run off. "She, unlike you, knows what funny is!"

* * *

"Finally! Took me long enough to find the darn thing!" Stan stood at the entry point of the long half pipe. The half pipe had a viewing area along the edge of it for those who wanted to watch, and much to Stan's delight, there must have been at least fifteen hamsters there.

Stan pulled on his ski goggles. "It's show time!"

He went down the entry path and headed up the side of the half pipe and did a method grab followed by an indy. He landed perfectly and headed to the other side of the half pipe, where he did a 540 tail grab. The crowd cheered as Stan stuck the landing.

Stan wanted to pull off a big trick on this one. He went up the side of the half pipe and launched himself into a back flip. The crowd went wild as Stan landed the flip and headed up the half pipe again.

The cheering and applauding continued as he Stan performed even more tricks until he made it to the end of the half pipe.

Stan waved to his new found fans. "Thank you! I'll be at the lodge later to sign autographs!"

Three hamsters with snowboards ran up to Stan.

"Nice run back there!" said the first hamster. He had dirty blonde fur with white splotches and wore spiked wristbands.

"You tore that half pipe up!" added the second hamster. She had a mix of white and chestnut colored fur and wore several studded ear piercings.

"You've gotta enter the competition!" exclaimed the third hamster. He had light brown fur that was dark brown around the eyes and wore a chain necklace. "What's your name?"

"I'm Stan" answered Stan. "How 'bout you guys?"

"The name's Benji" answered the dirty blonde and white-furred hamster.

"I'm Natasha!" answered the white and chestnut-furred hamster.

"You can call me Kurt" answered the brown-furred hamster.

"So, what's this competition like?" asked Stan.

"Oh, ya know" answered Kurt. "Downhill races witch make black diamond paths look like the bunny slopes."

"And just to let ya know, just because I thought you were good enough for the competition, doesn't mean you're gonna beat me!" answered Benji.

"Ha! In your dreams ham-dude" sneered Stan.

"Okay! Chill out you two" said Natasha as she got in between the two of them. "You can settle it at the competition."

Natasha turned to Stan. "So, you busy tomorrow morning?"

"If you're lookin' for a date, you've come to the right ham!" said Stan.

"Cool it Casanova" said Natasha. "My friends and I are just going out for a session, you in?"

"Sure thing!" answered Stan.

"Alright, cool" replied Benji. "I'll catch ya later!"

"Tell you're friends about the competition!" added Natasha as she and her two friends walked off.

* * *

There's ch.2. Please remember to R&R! I know I promised snowboarding this chapter, so sorry for only putting in a small amount of it. I promise that this fic will have a lot more of it.


	3. The Morning Before

**Ch.3**

**The Morning Before**

Sorry I took so long to update! I've been swamped by summer reading projects and my part time job. At least the chapter is here now, so please R&R and enjoy!

* * *

"A snowboarding competition?" asked the ham hams in unison.

"That's right!" said Stan. "It's two days from now. You guys wanna come watch me smoke the competition?"

"Forget about watching" said Sandy. "I think I'll enter it!"

"Ha! You think you can keep up with me?" asked Stan.

"Keep up with you?" repeated Sandy. "I'll have you eating my snow for breakfast, lunch, and dinner!"

"A snowboarding competition sounds like fun!" exclaimed Hamtaro. "I wanna enter too!"

"But Hamtaro!" said Bijou. "You might hurt yourself!"

Hamtaro smiled at the French hamster. "Don't worry, I'll be okay!"

Sparkle and Boss's blood boiled with rage, both not wanting their crushes to fall for someone other than them. Boss wasn't about to let Hamtaro take the spotlight.

"Well, I think I'll enter too!" said Boss.

"But Boss" said Dexter. "I thought you were scared of heights."

"What are you talkin' about?" asked Boss.

"Well, on the slopes today, you were screamin' like a little girl when you went of the tiniest jump" commented Howdy. "I thought if ye screamed a little louder, you woulda started an avalanche!" Howdy's obnoxious laughter died down gradually as Boss fixed him with a stern glare.

"Okay, so if you're gonna enter, be ready to hit the slopes tomorrow morning" said Stan.

"But I thought the competition wasn't for two days" noted Sandy.

"I told some other hamsters I'd practice with them" answered Stan. "As much as I'd like to party all night long, we'd better get some shut eye."

* * *

Stan, Sandy, Hamtaro, and Boss were early the next morning. After quickly downing breakfast and grabbing their snowboards, they were out the door.

"So, where are we supposed to meet up with those other hamsters?" asked Boss through a yawn.

"We have to take the ski lift up to the west side of the mountain. They know a pretty sick course up their."

"Heke? Who got sick?" asked Hamtaro.

"That's not what I meant" said Stan.

* * *

"Dang, what's takin' Stan so long?" asked Benji.

"He better of not blown us off" said Kurt.

"Oh, come on. Have some patience you two" said Natasha. "Look! That's him up ahead! I wonder who those other hamsters with him are."

"Sorry we're late" said Stan. "That line for the ski lift takes forever!"

Kurt looked at Stan and Sandy. "Whoa! I'm seein' double!"

"Oh yeah, I should probably introduce you to my friends" said Stan. "This is my twin sister Sandy, he's Hamtaro, and that's Boss. Is it okay if they practice with us? They wanna enter the competition too."

"Sure!" answered Benji with a smile. "We need as many hamsters as we can to enter the competition."

"So, like, how many are in it so far?" asked Sandy.

"Actually, it's just the seven of us so far" answered Natasha. "But we'll find more!"

"So, which way do we go to get to the course?" asked Hamtaro.

"We've gotta get on another ski lift to get to it" answered Kurt. "We can take a shortcut through the housing development. Some of the other hamsters set up some jumps and rails around there. Follow me!" The hamsters got on their snowboards and raced after Kurt.

* * *

Stan and the rest of the ham hams expected a smooth, fun ride to the ski lift, but as they soon found out, they couldn't be more wrong. A large rail was in sight and coming up fast.

"Let's hit that rail!" shouted Benji.

"Wouldn't hitting that thing hurt your paw?" asked Hamtaro.

* * *

The path continued on with even more jumps and rails. Sandy, Hamtaro, and Boss were surprised that they hadn't wiped out yet with all the obstacles they had to go through. They were coming up to a large jump in front of a small house.

"Oh we are so hitting that jump!" exclaimed Natasha.

"What? You mean jump over that house?" asked Boss.

"What's the matter?" Benji sneered. "Scared of heights?"

"Uh, no" answered the lying Boss. One by one, the hamsters launched off the jump. Stan, Benji, Natasha, and Kurt made it over okay, Sandy landed with them, but lost her balance and fell on her behind, Hamtaro's board clipped the end of the roof, sending him tumbling to the snow-covered ground, and Boss freaked out in mid-air, causing him to face-plant on the roof.

Stan helped his sister up. "How's the butt feelin'?"

"Sore, but I'm okay" answered Sandy.

"Hey Hamtaro!" said Benji. "You okay over there?"

Hamtaro got up on his knees with his usual carefree smile. "Don't worry! I'm fi…" Before he could finish his answer, Boss slid off the roof, landing on top of the orange and white hamster. "Boss, could you get offa me?" asked Hamtaro as he fought for air under the massive hulk known as Boss.

"Hahahahaha! It's funny to watch wipeouts!" The hamsters looked over to see Blizzy nearby by a snowham she made. The others walked over to her.

"Hey, I saw you yesterday at the ski lodge!" exclaimed Hamtaro.

"Yeah, you should have seen the wicked burn on Sparkle she made!" Sandy told Stan.

"Do you guys like my snowham?" asked the tiny white-furred hamster.

Boss took a look at the snowham. "Not to shabby, but the nose looks kinda funny…" A stream of water came out of the nose of the snowham, soaking Boss's face.

"Haha! I gotcha!" exclaimed Blizzy. Boss wiped off as much water as he could as the others laughed uproariously.

"Geez! Did ya have to make the water so cold?" asked Boss. "It's already cold eno…" He looked over the the rest of the group and pointed. "Hey, what's a bulldozer doin' over there?" The group immediately went silent.

"Bulldozer?" asked Benji with a stern face. "What are ya talkin' about?" The rest of the group turned around to see a group of bulldozers a few yards away.

"Son of a…" muttered Benji as he, Natasha, Kurt, and Blizzy rushed over to the bulldozers. Curious of what was going on, Hamtaro, Boss, Sandy, and Stan rushed after them.

"What the heck are all these bulldozers doin' here?" asked Natasha.

"You ruffians are on private property! Leave before I have you all arrested!" Three hamsters in business suits walked over. The fat one in the middle wearing glasses was obviously the ringleader.

"I should have known you were up to this!" said Benji. "What are you and your goons doin' here?"

"Oh, just getting ready to reduce this housing development into nothing to build my new ski resort on _my_ mountain!" answered the fat hamster.

"Well, this ain't your mountain" said Kurt. "So get lost before I take one of those bulldozers and shove it up your…"

"But it will be my mountain next week!" said the fat business hamster. "Noe scram before I call security on the lot of you!" Having no choice, the hamsters got back on their boards and continued their way to the ski lift.

"This isn't over!" shouted Benji.

"Catcha later!" said Blizzy as she rushed home.

* * *

After a few more minutes of snowboarding, the group finally made it to the ski lift. Sandy, Natasha, Boss, and Kurt were in one chair while Hamtaro, Benji, and Stan were in the chair behind them.

"Who was that guy back their?" Hamtaro ask Benji.

"That's Mr. Manybucks" answered Benji. "He and his company have been tryin' to buy this mountain for years. They want to turn it into a snooty ski resort!"

"Can't they just make the ski resort somewhere else on the mountain?" asked Stan.

"He's not buying part of the mountain" said Benji. "He's buyin' the whole thing! He's gonna tear down everyone's homes and leave them all homeless!"

"Now that's messed up!" said Stan.

Benji nodded in agreement. "I know. Tha's why we want a lot of hamsters to come to the competition tomorrow. If we attract a lot of attention, hamsters will pay to come. If we sell enough tickets, we can buy back the mountain!"

"Well I'm ready to put on a show!" exclaimed Hamtaro.

"That's good" said Benji. "There's no way I'm lettin' some fatso take away all this." He pointed over the chair they were sitting in to the valley below. It was populated only by trees and a blanket of fresh snow. Everything looked so, peaceful, so tranquil, so right.

"Don't worry" said Stan. "There's no way that jerk's buyin' this mountain!"

* * *

That's it for this chapter! I hope you liked it, because I won't be able to update until August 26th at the earliest. I'll be away on a Hawaiian cruise from August 17-26. Here's something fun to do while I'm gone: guess what happens next! Please R&R!


	4. Get Ready

**Ch.4**

**Get Ready**

Guess whose back! Despite the large amount of my summer reading project that needs to be done, I decided to update this chapter! Please R&R this chapter or the sacrifice of my time and possibly a better grade will be for naught!

* * *

Stan crossed the finish line, smoking the competition.

"And the winner is… Stan!" announced the announcer as he put a gold medal around Stan's neck. Bijou, Pashmina, Sparkle, and Tennis crowded around the victorious hamster.

"Way to go Stan!" exclaimed Bijou.

"You're amazing Stan!" shouted Pashmina.

"I love you Stan!" exclaimed Sparkle.

"I love you more Stan!" shouted Tennis. The four girls tackled him to the ground, each one trying to rip Stan away from the other three girls.

"Now, now ladies. There's enough Stan to go around!" said Stan. "Ow! Okay, that was a little too rough. Oww! Not so hard! Owwwww!"

* * *

Stan shot up in his bed, looking up at his sister Sandy, who had a good grip on his ear, and Hamtaro.

"Finally!" exclaimed Sandy. "Get up already, the first race starts in an hour!"

"You had a big grin on your face when we came in" said Hamtaro. "What were you dreamin' about?"

"Uh, so, what's for breakfast?" Stan said quickly as he got out of the bed.

* * *

Hamtaro, Boss, Sandy, and Stan had just finished signing up for the competition.

"Okay, with you four, that makes eight total entries for the competition" said the hamster at the registration desk.

"Who else signed up?' asked Boss.

The hamster at the registration desk took another look at her computer. "Benji, Natasha, Kurt, and Blaze."

"They must have found another hamster to enter!" exclaimed Sandy.

"Oh well, doesn't matter" said Stan. "I'm just gonna smoke 'im anyways! So, which way's the race?"

The registration hamster took another look at her computer. "Just take the ski lift outside. It'll take you right to the course."

"Thank you!" said the four in unison as they headed off to the ski lift.

"The rest of the ham hams are gonna be watchin' us, right?" said Hamtaro as he and his three friends got on the ski lift.

"Yeah, I think they'll be waiting for us down at the finish line" answered Stan.

* * *

"Well look who finally showed up" said Benji as Hamtaro, Boss, Sandy, and Stan arrived at the starting line.

"What, you didn't think I'd show up?' asked Stan. "I hope there's a photographer at the finish line to take a picture of the expression on your face when I smoke you!"

"Ha! They won't even need a photographer!" Benji sneered. "I'll cream you by a mile!" The tension between the two hamsters were a apparent as the snow on the ground.

"So, who's this Blaze ham who entered?" asked Hamtaro in an attempt to break the tension.

"Actually, we never met the guy" answered Natasha as she and Kurt walked up to the others.

"Yeah, he's sittin' over in the last lane listening to his iPod" added Kurt as he pointed to the last lane.

Blaze sat on the ground with his iPod earphone in both of his ears. He wore a hooded brown vest with the hood pulled tightly over him so it concealed his mouth, a pair of red ski gloves, and a red ski goggles, which he used to keep his hood from falling down.

"Huh, he doesn't look so tough" scoffed Boss.

Hamtaro walked over to Blaze and waved. "Hamha!" Blaze looked up, waved back to Hamtaro, and went back to listening to music. Hamtaro couldn't tell if Blaze smiled at him or not since his hooded covered his mouth.

* * *

"Hello Mt. Avalanche!" exclaimed the announcer. "I'm Tom, and I'm here live at the Mt. Avalanche Downhill Snowboarding Competition, or the M.A.D.S.C, with my co-anchor, Woody!"

"What's up Mt. Avalanche?" exclaimed Woody.

"So Woddy, you're a local here. Can you tell us all about today's competition?" Tom asked Woody.

"I sure can Tom!" answered Woody. "Okay, three days, three races. Winning all three gets you the gold medal and title as King or Queen of the Mountain!"

Tom nodded in agreement. "What can you tell me about the course the racers will be racing on today?"

"The course is called Tree Top Trauma" explained Woody. "It gets its name due to the fact that the course goes through an abandoned lumber factory. As for how the race is done, all eight competitors will all go at once down the track. The first four to make it down in one piece will move on to the semi finals, the others will be eliminated!"

"You really have to question the intelligence of the race organizers for deciding to send down all the racers at once" added Tom.

"You sure do Tom!" exclaimed Woody. "Oh, and one more thing. Pushing, hitting, and knocking your opponent down is encouraged!"

"Well, that'll keep are medics busy, won't it Woody?" asked Tom.

"What medics?" asked Woody.

* * *

All the racers were ready at the starting line and anxious to go.

"Okay, on three" Benji said to Natasha and Kurt. "One, two, three!"

"For the mountain!" the three shouted.

"Alright, all the ladies are watchin'" said Stan. "Won't be long now until last night's dream comes true!"

"So, what exactly were you dreaming last night?' asked Sandy.

"I bet he was dreamin' of sunflower seeds!" said Hamtaro. "That explains why he was drooling and mumbling 'oh yeah' in his sleep. Sunflower seeds are good!"

"Um, sunflower seeds, yeah, sure" said Stan.

Boss looked over at Blaze, who was over in the lane next to him.

_"He hasn't said a word since he got here"_ thought Boss. _"There's something_ _shady about him, but what?"_

A hamster at the starting line pulled out the starting gun and pointed it to the sky. "On your mark…get set…" He pulled the trigger, causing the gun to release a loud noise. With the starting gun shot, the racers were off.

* * *

Sorry if the chapter seemed rushed. I start school tomorrow (Breaks into uncontrollable bawling, but soon stops). I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please R&R!


	5. Treetop Trauma Pt1

**Ch.5**

**Treetop Trauma Pt.1**

Geez, it seems like no one's updating or adding new stories on the Hamtaro section! Oh well, since I'll be away for the weekend, I'll give you a nice chapter to R&R!

* * *

All eight of the snowboarders sped down the snowy path at blazing speed. The rest of the ham hams sat in the crowd, watching the race from a large screen at the bottom of the course.

"Go Hamtaro, go!" shouted Bijou and Sparkle. They glared at each other, unhappy that her enemy was after her crush.

"I know you can do it Sandy!" exclaimed Maxwell.

Tennis smiled fiendishly to the bookworm hamster. "So, how long have you two been going out?"

Maxwell's face flushed red with embarrassment. "Um, let's just watch the race, okay?"

* * *

"Looks like our racers are heading for the first jump of the course" exclaimed Tom.

Boss's blood went cold. _"Oh great! I always fall when I go off jumps! And_ _everyone's watchin'! Even Bijou!"_

The racers were launched into the air, some performing grabs in midair. They all landed safely, continuing the race.

Boss laughed in amazement. "Haha! I did it! I stayed up!" He looked in ahead of him to see the other seven competitors were ahead of him. "But I'm gonna need more than speed to beat these guys, and they did say pushing's legal…" He spotted Blaze, who was a little ahead of him to his right. "And since I don't trust you…"

Blaze's heart pounded with adrenaline as he sped down the course. He was a bit far from first place, but he knew the race was just beginning. _"I gotta speed up!"_

Blaze caught sight of Boss out of the corner of his eye and ducked in the nick of time, avoiding the right hook from Boss.

"Looks like a fight has already broken out on the course!" said Tom.

Woody nodded. "Yeah, and Boss is almost twice Blaze's size, so Blaze will most likely have his furry behind handed to him!"

Boss pushed out with both of his paws in an attempt to knock over Blaze, only to have the smaller hamster duck. The force of his push caused Boss to throw himself off balance.

"Uh oh!" said Tom. "This doesn't look good for Boss!"

"Yeah, especially since they're about to go off a jump!" added Woody. The snowboarders were again launched into the air.

Boss let out a wail of dismay as he flailed in midair, unable to regain his balance. The crowd winced as Boss face planted the snowy ground.

"Now that's whatcha call a ham-cake!" exclaimed Howdy as he chuckled at his own joke.

"And this is what I call pretending not to know you" muttered Dexter as he continued to watch the race.

Stan kept his eyes on Benji, the only ham in front of him at the moment. Although he knew that he only had to place in the top four to advance, Stan wasn't about to lose to Benji.

Kurt, who was behind Stan in third, shook his head. "I ain't lettin' some tourist pass up my friend!" He sped up behind Stan and delivered a punch to the back of the head. Stan swung out with his left paw, catching Kurt in the chin.

"Oh it's on pretty boy!" said Kurt

Stan merely chuckled at his adversary's anger. "Ha! I bet I can knock you down without touchin' you!"

Kurt gave him a confused look. "What? That makes no sense!" Stan quickly ducked, letting Kurt tumble to the ground from a hit by a low branch.

Natasha, who witnessed her friend's downfall, glared daggers at Stan. "You are _so _goin' down!"

Sandy pushed Natasha before she could catch up to her brother. "If you go a problem with my brother, you can take it up with me!"

"Looks like we've got ourselves a catfight out their!" exclaimed Tom as he watch the two girls swat and swipe at each other.

Woody nodded excitedly. "It sure does Tom! All we need is a pool of chocolate syrup and we've got ourselves a heck of a catfight!" Tom and the crowd went silent, giving Woody a surprised look.

Woody flushed slightly with embarrassment. "Uh, sorry."

"I always wondered why your name was Woody" said Tom. "Oh look! Hamtaro and Blaze are heading up through the pack!"

"Comin' through!" exclaimed Hamtaro as he whizzed past the competition with Blaze following closely behind.

"The both of them will most likely be the first ones to reach the abandoned lumber factory Tom" replied Woody.

* * *

The abandoned lumber factory sat silently in the middle of the frosted woodlands. That would peace would soon be broken by the sound of competition, it's untouched snow ridden upon by snowboards. The only one at the factory was a hamster cloaked in black.

The hamster entered the factory swiftly, hoping not to be seen. After a quick glance around the empty building, the hamster found what they were looking for: a red lever. The lever let out an ear piercing squeak as the hamster forced the lever down.

With a clank amongst the machinery, the lumber factory became alive. Letting out a snicker of delight, the cloaked figure left the factory, knowing of the ill fate the racers would stumble upon.

* * *

I hope you guys liked the chapter! I'm so evil, leaving you all with pt.1 but not pt.2 when I'm about to go out of town for the weekend! Here's something you can do to keep you busy, guess what'll happen in the race! Who do you think/want to win the whole competition? Please R&R!


	6. Treetop Trauma Pt2

**Ch.6**

**Treetop Trauma Pt.2**

I hate homework! It takes up all my time! Add that to my curse of laziness and ability to become easily distracted and it equals me not being able to update fics or work on my novel. Anyways, the evil homework has been conquered…for now. Until it strikes again, please enjoy the conclusion of the first race of the competition! R&R!

* * *

"The race has reached its halfway point!" announced Tom. "Woody, would you mind giving us an update on the rankings of the racers?"

"Not at all Tom!" answerer Woody. "Hamtaro just sped through the pack, putting himself into the lead. Blaze, however, is right on his tail at second. Stan and Benji are vying for third while Sandy and Natasha are going at it for fifth. Thanks to that tree branch, Kurt's in seventh place, and poor Boss is still in last due to that wicked face plant earlier on!"

* * *

Hamtaro wore his usual happy-go-lucky grin as he sped down the course with Blaze close behind him. Meanwhile at the finish line, the ham hams cheered encouraging words to him, Bijou and Sparkle being the loudest. "You can do it Hamtaro!" Hamtaro and Blaze launched off a jump, Blaze performing a method grab as he did.

"Cool! I see the lumber factory up ahead!" exclaimed Hamtaro as he landed. His ears perked up as he detected noises from the factory. Straining his eyes, Hamtaro could barely make out the activity in the factory. Brown sticks were being moved about in the room, while some of the brown sticks were being cut in half.

Hamtaro's eyes widened upon realization. "Gaaahhhh! I thought they said the lumber factory was abandoned!"

* * *

"This just in!" announced Tom. "Someone has turned on the lumber factory! I assure everyone that this isn't some sort of surprise feature in the race!"

"Well, it's pretty cool!" exclaimed Woody.

"Pretty cool?" repeated Tom. "Someone could get seriously injured, or killed!"

"Well if they die, at least they died a pretty cool way!" said Woody.

* * *

Hamtaro ducked and swerved spastically, doing his best to keep himself alive. Everywhere he turned, a log or some sort of saw would be waiting to harm him. One false move, and he would be mincemeat.

Hamtaro breathed a sigh of relief as the rest of the way looked clear of saws and logs. "Phew, that was a close one!" Unfortunately, he was wrong.

A whirling saw lunged for Hamtaro, whose body froze with fright, but not his mouth. "Gaaaaahhh! I don't wanna be a jigsaw puzzle!"

Blaze grabbed the back of Hamtaro's neck and forced him downwards, causing them both to duck the saw as they exited the lumber factory.

* * *

"It's a miracle!" exclaimed Tom. "Thanks to Blaze, Hamtaro made it out of there in one piece!"

"Let's just hope the rest of the competitors'll have the same luck!" exclaimed Woody.

* * *

"Wow! Thanks for saving me back there!" exclaimed Hamtaro to Blaze, who still had a good grip on the back of Hamtaro's neck.

"Sorry Hamtaro" said Blaze. With a forceful push forward, Hamtaro tumbled to the ground in a raucous heap, right into the path of Stan, who was still neck and neck with Benji.

Stan had no choice but to swerve out of the way of Hamtaro, giving Benji a larger lead against him. Stan gritted his teeth, cursing his luck.

"Oh cats!" moaned Hamtaro as he got back on his board. Due to his lack of speed, Sandy and Natasha were gaining on him fast, threatening to take the final qualifying spot.

* * *

"Brrrr! Why does snow have to be so cold?' whined Sparkle. "Tennis, come get some hot chocolate with me!"

"But the race is almost over" noted Tennis. "Can't you wait until then?"

"Who cares?" snorted Sparkle. "Hamtaro basically lost anyways!" Grabbing her friend's paw, Sparkle dragged her out of her seat and towards the concession stand.

"Get me one too, okay?" shouted Oxnard.

* * *

Sparkle stood sulking in the back of the long line for the concession stand. "Oh great, I hate lines!"

Tennis rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Geez, get some patients, will ya?"

Sparkle was about to retaliate when Blizzy ran up to her. "Sparkle! You gotta help me!"

"Hey, buzz off kid!" spat Sparkle.

"Please! I really need help!" cried Blizzy.

Tennis, being fond of younger hams, gave Blizzy a concerned look and knelt down beside her. "What happened?"

"Just follow me!" said Blizzy.

Sparkle rolled her eyes, lacking any care for the situation. "It's probably one of her stupid pranks!"

Blizzy gave her a stern look. "It's not a stupid prank! Look, helping me would make you and your nearly nonexistent career look good!"

"Come on Sparkle" pleaded Tennis.

Sparkle let out an impatient sigh. "Fine, but I better get some hot chocolate after this!"

* * *

Hamtaro, Sandy, and Natasha sped down the remainder of the course, a winding, downhill path. They knew that only one of them would move on to the finals, and they weren't about to lose.

Sandy, competitive as she was, was willing to think of even the craziest stuff to get ahead, and in this race, most of them were probably legal.

Bending downward, Sandy began to scoop up a pawful of snow, which she formed into a ball. "Think fast!"

The snowball met its target, making a satisfying noise as it nail Natasha in the face. Blinded by the snow, Natasha rode right into a nearby bush, causing her to wipeout.

"_One down and one to go!"_ thought Sandy. While Sandy was distracted, Hamtaro was able to speed past her, but he was still in range for what she was about to do. Taking out her ribbon, she began to twirl it about like a lasso.

* * *

Blaze sped down the remainder of the path, crossing the finish line.

"And Blaze wins first place for round one!" shouted Tom.

Reporters crowded around Blaze, completely ignoring Benji, who came in five seconds behind him, or Stan, who came two seconds behind Benji.

"Blaze, how does it feel to win?" asked one of the reporters.

"Uh, good?" answered Blaze.

"Why did you decide to help Hamtaro escape is gory death?" asked another reporter.

"Um, because it was the right thing to do?" answered Blaze.

"Why did you push Hamtaro over after just saving him?" asked a third reporter.

"Er, 'Cause it was legal?" answered Blaze. "No more questions please!" Blaze rushed away from the mob of reporters. He wasn't a fan of big crowds.

* * *

Hamtaro could see the finish line. Just a few more seconds and he would take the final qualifying spot. "I'm comin' ham h…huh?"

A familiar pink ribbon wrapped itself around Hamtaro's tail. With a strong tug, Sandy launched herself past Hamtaro, nearly making it past the finish line before him.

Natasha, who finished seven seconds after Hamtaro, walked over to Benji. "Nice job dude."

Kurt, who finished three seconds after Natasha, gave benji a pat on the back. "It's all you now man. Take those suckas down!"

"Yeah, you know I will!" exclaimed Benji.

Boss, who came in ten seconds after Kurt, was surrounded by reporters.

"Boss, you got dead last" exclaimed a reporter. "Tell me, how much does your life suck?"

"Boss, how would you like to explain to the thousands of viewers why you screamed like a little girl as you face-planted?" asked another reporter.

"So tell us Boss" said another reporter. "What will your method of suicide be? Gun shot to the head, hanging, OD, slitting of the wrist perhaps?"

The ham hams walked down from the stands to congratulate their friends.

"Way to go Stan!" exclaimed Panda.

"You were great back their Sandy!" exclaimed Pashmina.

"Boss, don't you realize its winter, not fall?' asked Howdy. "Haha! Get it? He fell, as in fall, but its winter!"

"Howdy, if you're trying to cheer Boss up, you're not helping" said Dexter.

"Who said I was tryin' to cheer 'im up?" said Howdy.

Bijou walked up to Hamtaro. "Hamtaro, you did great!"

"Yeah, you might have had me if that Blaze guy didn't knock you down" admitted Sandy.

"Yeah, it's kinda weird though" said Hamtaro. "He told me he was sorry before knocking me down."

"What's so strange about that?" asked Maxwell.

Hamtaro scratched his head, looking as if he were in deep thought. "I dunno why, but he sounded familiar."

"Hey guys!" shouted Sparkle as she ran up to the ham hams.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" asked Cappy.

"What? There's a fire?" asked Hamtaro.

Sparkle slapped her forehead in frustration, wondering why she was crushing on Hamtaro. "There is no fire, just follow me!"

* * *

This is my longest Hamtaro fic yet! But as it states in one of Daughtry's songs, it's not over! Stay tuned for Ch.7! R&R! Wow, I put a lot of scene breaks in!


	7. Suspects

**Ch.7**

**Suspects**

It's really getting hard to update thanks to homework. At least I got this up. I want to thank Ribbongurl613 for an idea that she gave me for this and next chapter! Please R&R!

* * *

The ham hams hurried behind Sparkle, all wondering what she needed to show them. They finally came to a stop in front of a storage closest where Tennis and Blizzy were undoing the last bits of rope around a bound track official.

"What happened?" asked Hamtaro.

The track official rubbed life back into his paws. "This all started last night. I was on the night shift to make sure nothing happened to the track or the factory. I was mindin' my own business when a hamster dressed in all black grabbed me. I tried to fight 'im off, but he was way to strong for me. He tied me up and next thing I knew, I was trapped in the closet!"

"Trapped in the closest" Stan repeated. "Just like R. Kelly!"

Sandy shot him a glare before going back to questioning the track official. "Okay, what happened next?"

The track official took a deep breath before continuing. "Well, I tried for about an hour to get my paws free, but I only managed to hurt my wrists. So then I tried to bust the door open by ramming myself against it, but I accidentally went head first into it and knocked myself out.

Blizzy couldn't help giggling, but stopped when the rest of the hams began to stare at her. "Um, so what happened after that?"

"Not much really" answered the track official. "When I woke up, I start yelling for help. Thankfully this little girl heard me and got help."

"I bet the one who tied you up was the one who turned on the lumber factory" said Boss.

"Gee, ya think?" snapped Sparkle. "Did you figure that one out on your own or did someone hand you a cheat sheet?"

Tennis pulled the two apart before one could kill the other. "Cool it you two! Mr. Track official guy…"

"Call me George" said the track official.

"Okay George, can you tell us what he looked like?" asked Tennis.

"I bet the little munchkin did it!' proclaimed Sparkle as she pointed to Blizzy.

"No, the one who tied me up was definitely a lot taller than her" said George. "And I was definitely a guy too, but like I said, he was dressed in all black, so I couldn't see his fur or face."

"You should probably go tell the other track officials what happened" suggested Cappy.

"Good idea" said George. "I need some breakfast too. Being held captive in a closet all night really works up an appetite!"

* * *

Bijou, Pashmina, and Penelope walked about the grocery store, looking for the items on the shopping list. Hearing that carbohydrates were good to eat before athletic events, they decided to cook a nice pasta dinner.

"I'll go find zee sauce while you two can get zee spaghetti" said Bijou. Pashmina and Penelope nodded in agreement as they went off to find what they needed.

"Wow, this place is pretty big" said Pashmina. "Stay close to me, okay Penelope?" But Penelope, upon finding the aisle with the spaghetti, rushed off to claim a box of the stuff.

The little hamster, who wasn't looking where she was running ran right into a Blaze, who was currently unhooded.

Pashmina ran up to the two. "Penelope, are you okay?"

Penelope nodded. "Okyoo!" Blaze quickly put his hood on before Pashmina could see him.

"Sorry about that!" said Pashmina apologetically. "She wasn't watching where she was going!"

"Uh, that's okay!" blurted Blaze. "I, er, gotta go! I-I need…um…olives!" Blaze quickly hurried out of the aisle. He couldn't bear letting her know his identity.

Penelope turned to her friend. "Okyoo okwee okyoo!"

"Penelope, calm down!" said Pashmina. "I know you didn't mean to!

The little hamster shook her head. She started making gestures above her head. "Okwee okwee okyoo!"

"You've obviously had way too much sugar" said Pashmina. Penelope sighed in frustration. She had seen Blaze with his hood off. She knew who he was.

* * *

Stan, Sandy, and Maxwell sat on the sitting area of Tennis's cabin which had a cozy atmosphere about it. Large windows surrounded the room, which had a clear view of the snow-covered mountains. The room also contained several comfy chairs and couches, which were near the fireplace, which was in the middle of the room. Also in the room, which was the guy's favorite part of the room, was the 48inch plasma screen TV.

Sandy was definitely feeling the warm atmosphere in the room, snuggling close to Maxwell. Her feelings, however, were not returned. He merely sat in deep thought.

Stan couldn't take it any longer. "Maxwell, as a dude, you have the girl of your dreams practically leeching onto you like an octopus! Even though it's my sister, so it's kinda gross, be a man! Snuggle that girl like you've never snuggled before!"

Maxwell finally broke free from his thought. "Heke? Oh, sorry."

"Maxwell, what's up?" asked Sandy. "You've been really quiet ever since we got here."

"It's that George guy" explained Maxwell. "I think he's lying.

"Lying?" Stan repeated. "What are you talkin' about?'

"He told us he spent an hour trying to get his paws free, so he should have had some sort of rope burn on his wrists, but I didn't see any. He also said he hit his head on the door, thus knocking himself out, but there wasn't a bump on his head either."

"So, are you sayin' we should go pay that George guy a visit?" asked Sandy.

"Well you and Stan can't" answered Maxwell. "You two need to stay focus on the competition. The next round's tomorrow!"

"Oh yeah!" said Stan. "What are we doin' again?'

"It's the freestyle round for the competition" answered Sandy. "No one gets eliminated in this round, but the winner goes up against the one who placed last and 2nd goes up against 3rd in the race the next day."

"Oh, now I remember!" exclaimed Stan. "So whoever gets last is the one I'll cream the next day!"

"Now way!" exclaimed his sister. "If anyone's winning tomorrow's competition, it's gonna be me!"

"Alright you two, calm down" said Maxwell. "Why don't you two read a book? I always find that relaxing."

"Uh, how 'bout no" answered Stan. "I'm just gonna watch some TV." With the click of the remote, the TV turned onto the news channel. "Boring!" said Stan as he went to change the channel.

"No wait!" said Maxwell. "Take a look!"

"In other news, Mr. Seymour Manybucks, billionaire tycoon, was shocked to see his ski house broken into and trashed" said the news anchorman. "We now go live with our reporter Steve. Steve, what can you tell us?" The TV switched to a hamster with a red tie and a microphone. From the looks of the room behind him, he was in some sort of meeting room.

"Well as you can see here, it looks like a mini tornado went through the house" explained Steve. "The police don't have any leads yet, but they will keep us posted."

"Hey, what's that on the chair in the background?' asked Sandy. Stan and Maxwell focused there eyes on the TV screen, examining the chair.

"Looks like there's a pair of ski goggles" said Stan.

"Red ski goggles" added Maxwell.

The three finally figured it out. "Blaze's ski goggles!"

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I promise Ribbongurl613, your ideas will be fully written in the next chapter. To all the other readers, feel free to make guesses/suggestions in your reviews! Please R&R!


	8. Guest Judges

**Ch.8**

**Guest Judges**

Man, I hate school! It takes up too much of my time! It's restricted me so much, I can only find time to update on the weekends (Every Sunday will be my Mt. Avalanche updating day). Before you read the latest installment, there are two things I want to point out. First, thank you Ribbongurl613 for the ideas! Secondly, while I wrote this, I was sick, so please go easy on the reviews. R&R!

* * *

Sandy and Stan sat at the table, spooning down a quick breakfast before the freestyle competition.

Hamtaro walked over to the twins. "You two ready for the freestyle competition?"

Stan nodded. "If you mean 'are you ready to smoke the competition', then heck yeah!"

"Well, you better watch out for that Blaze guy" warned Boss, who entered the room."

Maxwell, who was sitting on the couch, looked over at the twins. "You have to admit, it was a bit suspicious that Blaze's ski goggles were in that guy's house."

"Well, if there's anyone who I wanna beat, it's Benji" said Stan.

"What's the matter?' asked Sandy in a teasingly way. "Are you a bit sore after losing to him?"

"Hey, I woulda beat 'im if Hamtaro didn't get in the way!" shouted Stan in retaliation.

"I didn't mean to fall!" explained Hamtaro. "Blaze pushed me! I didn't know you were coming!"

Bijou walked into the room. "We must hurry! Zee competition iz starting soon!"

* * *

Sandy and Stan were at the starting line for the freestyle competition, both anxious to show off to the crowd. They both spied Blaze, who was listening to his iPod.

Sandy and Stan walked over to the hooded hamster and tapped his shoulder. Blaze looked up at them, pausing the song he was listening to.

"Are those new ski goggles?" asked Sandy, pointing to Blaze's new green ski goggles.

Blaze nodded. "Yeah."

"What happened to your old ones?" asked Stan.

"I, uh, kinda lost them" answered the hooded hamster.

Stan decided to question him further. "So, did you here about that guy's house getting broken into?"

"Well whoever did it deserves an award or somethin'!" answered Benji as he walked over to the group. "So, you guys ready to lose?"

Sandy rolled her eyes, Blaze went back to listening to his iPod, but Stan wasn't going to let Benji get away with what he said. "If anyone's goin' down, it's you!" The stared daggers at each other.

* * *

Two track officials ran up to each other.

"Any sign of the Woody, Tom, or that guest judge?" asked the first official.

The second track official shook his head. "Sorry, I've got nothin'. What are gonna do? We need three hamsters to judge the competition!"

An idea light bulb flashed over the first official's head. "I know what to do, follow me!"

The first track official grabbed the microphone to the speakers. "Good morning everyone! Is everyone ready for some freestyle action?" A pandemonium of cheers came from the crowd, all excited for the events to come.

"Good to hear!" exclaimed the first track official. "Before we start the competition, we've come up with special prizes! If your seat number is called, please come up to the judge's table!" Everyone turned around in their seats, hoping to have their number called.

"Okay" said the track official. "We need the occupants of seats 72, 73, and 74!"

* * *

Oxnard shot up in his seat. "Hey, I'm seat 72! I hope the prize is food!"

Panda, who sat in seat 73, got up with him. "Alright! I won too!"

Sparkle looked at her seat, which was marked '74'. "Yay! I won! Take that Frenchie!"

The three hurried down to the judge's table, where they were greeted by the two track officials.

"So, what do we win?" asked Sparkle impatiently. "I hope it's a shopping spree!"

"Oh, you three get a better prize than that" explained the track official. "You three get to be the judges for today's competition!" The three stared in disbelief, their mouths gaping.

"So we get to decide who wins?" asked Panda.

"Technically, yes" answered the track official. "But we also need to ask you a question. Do you know any of the competitors personally? If you do, you can't be a judge."

"Well actually…" began Oxnard.

"Nope! Never seen 'em!" answered Sparkle.

The track official smiled. "Good! Just take a seat at the judge's table." The three were escorted to their seats. Sparkle, wanting to seem the most important, sat in the middle, Oxnard sat to her right, and Panda sat to her left.

"Alright, just stick to the cue cards the hamster next to me holds up and you should be good" said the hamster camera man.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing" said Sparkle confidently. "I'm a famous pop star!"

"Uh, sure, whatever floats your boat" said the cameraham. "Alright, you on in three, two, one!"

"Hello Mt. Avalanche!" exclaimed Sparkle. "And welcome to the Freestyle portion of the competition at Mt. Avalanche's terrain park!" I'm your guest host Sparkle!"

"I'm Panda!" exclaimed Panda.

"And I'm insert your name here!" exclaimed Oxnard. Sparkle, while maintaining her smile, stomped down hard on Oxnard's foot paw.

"Oww! I-I mean, Oxnard!" corrected Oxnard.

"So, um, Panda" said Sparkle. "What's today's competition going to be like?"

"In today's competition, all the competitors will all be going at once!" said Panda. "It's our job to decide who has the sickest tricks based on how much air they got, their style, and how much the crowd likes them! Whoever places first and last today will go up against each other tomorrow, and whoever gets second and third will race against each other after them!"

"Alright, looks like the competition's about to start" said Oxnard.

* * *

Back up at the starting line, the four competitors stood ready.

A track official took his starting gun and held it in the air. "On your mark, get set…" He pulled the trigger, sending a loud pop of noise through the air.

* * *

Yay for getting another chapter up! Sorry, especially to Ribbongurl613, that you have to wait to see them do the tricks. I promise you'll see them in the next chapter! How well do you think the competitors will do? Who do you think will race against each other in the next race? Feel free to answer those questions in your review! R&R!


	9. Freestyle

**Ch.9**

**Freestyle**

Yes! I finally got around to getting another chapter up! Once again, thank you Ribbongurl613 for the idea! Warning: I'll be using a lot of snowboard tricks, so I'm sorry if you don' know what they are. I got all of them from http://uregina.ca/rayvx111/page6.html. Please R&R!

* * *

The four competitors sped down the path of the terrain park, heading for the first bit of jumps. The jumps weren't too big, but they could definitely be used for some tricks.

Benji was the first one to reach one of the jumps. Launching himself off the jump, he performed a 360 crail, landing it with ease.

Stan, who was right on his tail, didn't want to be outdone by his opponent, went off the jump and did a 360 Indy air and, like Benji, landed it with ease.

Sandy was right behind her brother. Going off the jump, she performed Japan air, followed by Blaze, who did a Mute grab.

* * *

"Looks like the competitors have made it past the first bit of the terrain park" said Oxnard. "Let's take a look at the current standings. What've you got Panda?"

"Well, the way I see, Stan and Benji are tied for first with Sandy and Blaze tied for second" answered Panda.

"Looks like the competitors have made it to the half pipe portion of the competition" exclaimed Sparkle. "And they certainly doing a lot of tricks…and I have no idea what they're called. Um, guys? What're they doing?"

Panda shrugged. "Beats me! All I know is that it looks pretty cool."

"Don't look at me!" said Oxnard. "I'm just as clueless as the both of you!"

Blaze went up the side of the half pipe at high speed. Launching himself into the air, he did a McTwist, landing it with style.

"Well, that looked kinda cool" stated Panda. "I think a trick like that puts him up front in the standings with Stan and Benji."

"Yeah, sucks to be Sandy" Sparkle sneered.

* * *

The competitors exited the half pipe area of the track and were on their way towards the grinding area. All around were several rails, all different shapes and sizes, but they all possessed great potential for some good grinds.

Benji came up to one of the first rails on the track and slid across it, performing a disaster. Landing the trick, he sped down the track, continuing his way down the course.

Stan, once again, didn't want to be shown up by his newfound rival, went for a curvy, difficult-looking rail, as he jumped on the rail, he knew that whatever he was going for wasn't going to work out. Cursing his luck, he hopped off the rail.

"Ouch, that's gonna put a big dent in Stan's points" said Oxnard.

"Well, at least the race isn't over yet" said Panda. "He still has some time to make up for that mess-up."

Sandy went for a much simpler rail. Hopping on it, she performed a 50-50 grind, doing a 360 as she dismounted.

"Now Sandy, unlike her brother, will get a big boost in points for that!" said Sparkle. "Let's see what Blaze has in store for us!"

Blaze hopped up on the rail and performed a 5-0 grind, landing fakie.

"Well, the competitors are almost done with the course" said Sparkle. "It looks like Benji's in the lead, Blaze is in second, and after him is Sandy, with her brother Stan in dead last."

"Alright, looks like Benji's the first one to reach the final jump!" exclaimed Panda.

* * *

Benji sped down the final part of the course, en route towards the final part of the terrain park: a large jump. Launching himself from the jump, he performed a 720 melonchollie. The crowd went crazy, cheering for Benji as he passed the finish line. Kurt and Natasha, who were on the sidelines, hopped over the guard rail and went over to congratulate their friend.

"After a trick like that, Benji's score's gonna be hard to top!" said Oxnard. "Let's see if Stan can pull off something big!"

_"Benji's been nothin' but a pain to me!"_ thought Stan. _"He already beat me in the_ _first race, and I'm not gonna let 'im beat me again!"_ Knowing he had to pull off something big, Stan launched himself off the jump.

As he began his rotation, he knew something went wrong. With all the momentum he had, Stan couldn't help himself dodge the inevitable. With a cry of dismay, Stan came hurdling down to earth, landing with a sickening thud, causing the crowd to wince.

"Ouch! I don't know what that wipeout hurt more" said Sparkle. "His body, his dignity, or his points!" Sandy, who had witnessed her brother's fall, forgot all about the competition. Going around the jump, she came to a stop in front of her brother's body.

"You okay bro?" she asked in a panicky voice as she knelt down beside him.

Stan sat up painfully. "Oww…I lost, didn't I?"

Sandy gave him a reassuring smile. "Well, at least no one gets eliminated in this round. Come on, let's finish together!" With the applause from the crowd, Sandy helped her brother up. The ham hams, minus Oxnard, Panda, and Sparkle, ran to congratulate the twins as they both passed the finish line.

"And Sandy and Stan finish together in a touching family moment!" exclaimed Sparkle. Turning away from her microphone, she pulled a face of disgust. "Ugh! More like also a nauseating as Frenchie's hairdo!"

"Blaze is the only one left to finish" stated Panda. "And here he comes now!"

Blaze sped down the path, heading for the enormous jump. The crowd held their breath as he launched himself into a 360 back flip. The dead silence was broken by the sound of Blaze landing; follow by the pandemonium of uproar created by the crowd.

"And Blaze pulls off an amazing trick at the last minute!" exclaimed Oxnard as Blaze passed the finish line. "We'll reveal the winner of the race in a few minutes, so stick around!"

* * *

"You guys were awesome back there!" exclaimed Hamtaro.

Stan frowned, letting his ears droop. "But I totally messed up back there…"

"Hey, don't beat yourself up" said Tennis.

"Yeah, you already did enough of that when you wiped out!" exclaimed Howdy before breaking out into laughter. He was soon silenced by the icy glares from the ham hams.

"Like I said before I was so rudely interrupted…" continued Tennis. "You did great Stan. Tennis turned to Sandy. "You did great too Sandy, right Maxwell?"

Maxwell couldn't help but blush. "Uh, yeah, fantastic!" Sandy giggled and blushed.

"Alright the results are in!" exclaimed Panda though the speaker. "I'd like everyone to turn their attention towards the jumbo screen!" Everyone in the crowd turned to the screen all reacting to the scores.

**1****st****: Blaze**

**2****nd****: Benji**

**3****rd****: Sandy**

**4****th****: Stan**

**Tomorrow:**

**Blaze V.S Stan**

**Benji V.S Sandy**

Stan silently cursed his misfortune. If anyone was going to take down Benji, he was the hamster for the job. Benji and his two friends walked up to Sandy.

"So, you ready to lose tomorrow?" asked Kurt.

"Yeah, you thought you'd get away with hitting me with a snowball and walk away scot-free?" asked Natasha.

"Well, if she's anything like her brother, then tomorrow's race should be a breeze!" Benji sneered.

"Hey back off man!" shouted Stan. "No one's allowed to tease my sis but me!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about you" said Benji. "Did you have a nice trip?"

"I'll give you a nice trip to the hospital tomorrow when I crush you!" spat Sandy. Further arguing was cut off as a car drove up to the crowd.

"Hey, sorry we're late!" said Tom as he and Woody got out of the car. "We kinda overslept!"

"So, what'd we miss?" asked Woody.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the latest installment! Thank you once again Ribbongurl613! How do you think the races will turn out? Please R&R!


	10. Icicle Creek

**Ch.10**

**Icicle Creek**

Yay for another chapter! Who do you think will make it to the finals? Please R&R!

* * *

Benji, Natasha, and Kurt sat on the couch in Benji's living room. A warm fire crackled in the fireplace as the three eat popcorn as they watched a movie on TV. Thinking that Benji could use a break from the competition, his two friends thought they'd just sit around and be lazy. However, none of the three could shake the thoughts of the upcoming race.

Natasha was the first to break the silence. "So, you psyched for tomorrow?"

"Totally" answered Benji. "But to be honest, I'm kinda nervous."

"Nervous about what?" asked Kurt. "All you have to do is beat ribbon girl tomorrow and you're in the finals!"

"Oh don't worry, I know Sandy's goin' down" said Benji. "It's just…" he sighed and slumped back on his place on the couch. "What if something goes wrong? Then the mountain's done for!"

"Hey, don't think like that!" said Kurt. "You're winnin' tomorrow and you're winnin' the finals, okay?"

Natasha nodded in agreement. "Yeah, just think of the hype when the media gets word that a local won the competition! Once they hear about our cause, we'll have enough momentum to kick that fat business ham off the mountain for good!"

* * *

The race course was alive with hamsters the following morning, all of them ready to witness the semifinals. Tom and Woody sat at the announcer's booth, displaying their usual enthusiasm.

"Good morning snowboard fans!" exclaimed Tom. "Welcome to Icicle Creek and the first race of the semifinals! Woody, can you tell us about the race course today?"

"I sure can Tom!" replied Woody. "As you said, today's race course is Icicle Creek. Unlike Treetop Trauma, there isn't really much of a designated track, so the racers will be at the mercy of the forest's rugged terrain. There's also a part of the course where there is some loose rock material, so the racers might have to dodge some boulders.

"Hey, is there actually a creek?" asked Tom.

"Um…uh…I'm not really sure Tom" answered Woody.

"Then why's the course call Icicle Creek if there's no creek?" asked Tom.

"Hey, I didn't make up the name!" Woody said in his defense.

"Okay then, back to the race" said Tom. "Our track reporter Meg is live at the starting line! Whatcha got for us Meg?"

* * *

"Good morning Tom!" exclaimed Meg. "I'm here live with Stan! So Stan…"

"Hey there gorgeous!" said Stan. "Where've you been all my life?"

"Um, Stan, I'm here to ask you some questions" answered Meg.

"Is one of them 'wanna go out some time?' 'cause the answer's yes!" said Stan.

"I'm actually here to ask you questions about your upcoming race" said Meg. "You're up against the hamster who won both the first race and the freestyle competition, feeling nervous?"

"Nervous?" repeated Stan. "Heck no! I'm pumped and ready to go! So, wanna go out after I win?"

"Er, next question!" said Meg. "When we asked Blaze to describe you in one word, he answered 'cocky'. What are your reactions to his statement?"

"Well, I think the dude's nuts" answered Stan. "And if you ask me, his hood's gotta come off! So, you, me, after the race?"

"Okay, I'm outta here!" said Meg as she hurried off. "Back to you Tom!"

"Um, that was interesting" said Tom.

"And Stan just got burned!" exclaimed Woody.

Sandy, who was in the stands at the finish line with the rest of the ham hams, buried her face in her paws. "Maxwell, remind me to beat the crap out of my brother."

* * *

Although Blaze's ears were covered by his hood, he could still here every word the tiger-striped hamster said. But he had no intention of revealing his identity to anyone, well, for now at least. Only after he won the finals would he remove his hood.

Blaze sighed as he thought about her. He wanted to tell her so badly who he was, but he already thought out the whole process. After he won the competition, he would go to the jewelry store and buy her something nice, like a bracelet or earrings. After that, he would go find her, reveal his identity, and give her his gift.

"So, you ready to go down?" asked Stan. Blaze wordlessly turned off his iPod, put it in the pocket of his vest, and went over to his place on the starting line.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'!" said Stan as he took his spot at the starting line.

"Well, take it as a 'no', 'cause I'm not gonna lose" said Blaze. Stan cocked his head to the side quizzically.

"_Hamtaro's right" _thought Stan. _"He does sound sorta familiar!"_

A track official took out his starting gun and held it in the air. "On your mark, get set…" He pulled the trigger, filling everyone's ears with its familiar bang.

* * *

Alright! The first race is underway! Who do you think will win? Please answer that in you reviews, along with suggestions, comments, and constructive criticism, just please remember to R&R! I really appreciate reviews!


	11. Stan VS Blaze

**Ch.11**

**Stan V.S Blaze**

Who will move on to the finals? Read to find out! Please R&R!

* * *

The two racers sped down the snow-covered path, sending a small spray of sleet behind them. Being neck and neck with their opponent, they were looking for a way to get into the lead.

* * *

"Looks like the racers are about to cross the bridge!" exclaimed Tom.

"They better watch out Tom!" exclaimed Woody. "One wrong move and they'll fall over the side, which will probably hurt!"

* * *

Stan and Blaze could feel the difference between the surface of the snow and the wooden bridge. The two made it over without any complications, much to the ham ham's relief.

As the two continued down the track, Stan couldn't take it anymore. _"Why does Blaze seem so familiar to me? I gotta find out who he is!"_

Snowboarding closer to his opponent, Stan got eye-to-eye with Blaze. "Look ham dude, I know that I know you somehow. Who are you?"

"Uh, I'm Blaze," answered Blaze. "W-What are you talkin' about?"

"Okay then, if you won't tell me, looks like I'll just have to find out myself!" said Stan as he grabbed onto Blaze's hood.

"Get offa me!" yelled Blaze as he threw a punch at the tiger-striped hamster, knocking him away from him, but not enough to knock him down.

* * *

"Uh oh, looks like we've got a fight goin' on the course!" said Tom.

Woody watched the jumbo screen eagerly. "I've gotta admit Tom, this is my favorite part of the race! How much you wanna bet they both hit a tree or somethin'?"

"Let's just hope those two cut it out before the reach the cliffs" said Tom. "We don't want any hamster turned into pancakes by a falling boulder!"

* * *

A black-hooded hamster stood atop of the cliff, watching Stan and Blaze get closer with every passing second. Taking out a walkie-talkie, the hamster spoke into it. "They're in position."

"Good!" said the voice in the walkie-talkie. "You know what to do!"

An evil grin split the features of the hooded hamster as he pressed the button the remote in his other paw. A group of boulders tumbled down the cliff sided, the rocky terrain causing them to bounce as they did.

* * *

Stan grabbed Blaze once again, this time grabbing Blaze's ski goggles. With a quick yank, the goggles came off, causing Blaze to have to hold on to his hood up against the wind that threatened to blow it down.

"Ha! How'd ya like that?" asked Stan as he tossed the goggles to the ground. Blaze was about to retaliate when the both of them saw the dangerous scene before them.

"Are you seein' what I'm seein'?" asked Blaze.

"Do you see a bunch of giant rocks?" asked Stan.

"Er, yeah" answered Blaze as he swallowed nervously.

"Then dodge for your life dude!" shouted Stan as he swerved out of the way of one of the rocks.

* * *

Everybody in the crowd at the finish line stared in fright as they watch the events occurring on the jumbo screen.

"I assure you all, this is _not_ part of the race!" said Tom in a panicky voice.

"Well it's a pretty sweet addition Tom!" exclaimed Woody.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tom. "Stan and Blaze might die!"

"Come on!" said Woody in his usual happy-go-lucky manner. "Remember Tree Top Trauma? No one got killed in the lumber factory!"

"But that was completely by luck!" replied Tom.

* * *

The ham hams, like everyone else, couldn't tear themselves away from the jumbo screen as Stan and Blaze continued to narrowly dodge the boulders.

Tears began to form in Sandy's eyes as she watched what might be her brother's last moments on Earth. Needing someone to hold her, Sandy grabbed the closest thing to her, which happened to be Maxwell, who blushed noticeably as she did. "Maxwell, I'm scared!"

Quickly regaining his composer, Maxwell hugged Sandy as she buried her face in his shoulder. "Don't worry; I'm sure Stan will make it out just fine!"

* * *

Stan and Blaze knew that dodging boulders wouldn't be a walk in the park, but they never imagined it being this tough! Every couple seconds, they would jerk their bodies out of the way, only to have to do it again to dodge a different boulder.

After they both dodged what seemed to be their hundredth boulder, the two looked about the cliff area, breathing heavily.

"W-We made it!" said Stan as he and Blaze continued what was left of the race.

* * *

The crowd cheered with relief as they saw the hamsters make it out okay from their ordeal.

"Sandy, it's okay, Stan and Blaze are okay!" said Maxwell. "You can look again!"

* * *

"What an amazing performance by our competitors!" exclaimed Tom.

"I told you they'd make it Tom!" said Woody with an impudent grin. Who called it?" Who called it?"

Tom rolled his eyes. "You did. Can we get back to the race please? He cleared his throat before continuing. "Our racers are almost at the finish line! All they need to do now is get past this small, thick area in front of us!"

* * *

Blaze, still exhausted from boulder dodging, stared in disbelief. "We've gotta dodge more stuff?"

Stan, knowing that Blaze was distracted for the moment, decided to use that to his advantage. Snowboarding up to Blaze, he reached out and pulled the hood down. As the hooded snowboarder's identity was finally revealed, Stan stared in disbelief. "Kai? What the heck are you doing here?"

Kai, having been exposed, blushed greatly with embarrassment. Before he could do anything else, Kai snowboarded right into a bush, sending him tumbling to the ground.

Stan, continuing to stare back at Kai in disbelief, passed through the finish line.

"And we have a winner!" exclaimed Tom as the crowd went wild. "Stan'll move on to the finals!"

Sandy ran to her brother, tackling him to the snow-covered ground. "I was so worried about you! Don't ever do that again, okay?"

The rest of the ham hams, finally making it to the twins, congratulated the victorious Stan.

"You did great back there!" said Maxwell.

"I'm just glad you're alright!" said Bijou.

"So, Bijou baby, wanna give me a congratulatory gift?" said Stan flirtatiously. Before Sandy could yell at her twin, Kai walked up to the group.

"Uh, good job Stan" said Kai, obviously upset he lost. As his eyes strolled over to Pashmina, he couldn't help but to blush greatly. Usually, his was happy to be around Pashmina, but now he could only feel disappointment and shame upon looking at her. "I-I gotta go!" he said quickly as he broke his gaze from the pink scarf-wearing hamster.

"Kai, wait!" shouted Pashmina as Kai rushed off. But it was too late; he was already out of earshot of her.

* * *

Blaze's identity has been revealed! Hopefully some of you didn't figure it out. I like the reader to feel surprised as a twist is revealed! Who will join Stan in the finals? Please answer that in your review! R&R!


	12. Reasons

**Ch.12**

**Reasons**

Here's another chapter for Mt. Avalanche! Warning: this chapter contains plot spoilers to my fic The New Ham Ham. Please R&R!

* * *

All of the ham hams minus Sandy sat in their seats at the finish line, waiting for the second race to begin.

Stan turned to Maxwell, who was sitting to his right. "So Max, you ready to see my sis wipe the floor with that chump?"

Maxwell blushed slightly and nodded. "I know she can do it! She always gives one hundred percent at everything she does."

Cappy, who was sitting next to Maxwell, smiled. "Oooh, you're blushing!"

Cappy's statement only managed to make Maxwell even more. "Um, the only reason my cheeks are flushed is because it's cold!"

Howdy, who was sitting behind Maxwell, gave him a playful elbow to the arm. "I bet ya lil' miss tiger stripes'll help warm ya up by the fire!"

"Dude! That's my sister you're talkin' about!" shouted Stan. Maxwell couldn't help but blush even more.

Upon noticing Maxwell's blushing, Stan gave him a smack to the back of the head. "And the girls think I'm the one with the messed up thoughts!"

"I hope there isn't another one of those rock slides" Pashmina said to Bijou. "It was scary enough the first time!"

"I'm sure somezing iz being done to prevent it from happening again" Bijou said reassuringly. "Right Tennis?" The two looked around, trying to find Tennis.

"Um, Sparkle?" asked Pashmina. "Where's Tennis?"

"I dunno" answered Sparkle. "She probably went to the bathroom or something. Either way, I bet she didn't want to bore herself with watching you friend lose."

* * *

Kai sat on a stump by one of the many outdoor bonfires. _"How could I lose? I was so close too! Pashmina probably thinks I'm a loser._

"Hi there!"

Kai turned around to see Tennis walking over to him.

"Can I sit with you?" asked Tennis. She didn't even give Kai a chance to answer and sat right next to him. "So, how do you know Pashmina?"

Kai blushed at the mention of her. "Please, I'd rather not talk about her right now."

Tennis leaned in closer to him. "You like her, don't you?" Kai merely blushed even more, causing Tennis to giggle. "I'll take that as a yes. How do you know her?"

"I met her when I met the ham hams" answered Kai. "She's just so…" Kai's entire face was flushed red by know.

"Is she the reason you entered the competition?" asked Tennis.

"Well, kinda" answered Kai. "I originally entered just for the fun of it, but I get really shy around others, so I made fake identity and made up a name. I dunno how, but it helps. You probably think I'm a total loser, don't you?"

"Of course not!" said Tennis. "Sometimes when I play in tennis matches, I get kinda nervous so I just imagine the most uncoordinated hamster ever trying to play tennis. It makes me laugh so I don't feel nervous anymore! But come on, Pashmina had to play a role in you entering the competition."

"Um, I didn't know she was at the mountain until the first race" answered Kai. "When I saw Boss, Hamtaro, Sandy, and Stan at the starting line, I knew she was here too. After I won the first race, I was gonna say hi to her, but then a bunch of reports started questioning me and I don't do too well in big crowds."

"So why didn't you just say hi to her later that day?" asked Tennis.

"After that whole incident, decided to reveal my identity to her after I won the competition." answered Kai. "I was gonna use some of the prize money to buy her something nice."

"Well I think you should tell her how you feel!" exclaimed Tennis.

Kai's ear's drooped sadly. "I tried that, but she told me she just wanted to be friends."

"Well that girl just doesn't know what she wants" said Tennis. "Wait a sec, there's something I wanted to ask you. We saw on the news that that Mr. Manybucks guy's house got broken into. Why were your ski goggles on the chair?"

"Yeah, I should probably explain that" said Kai. "It was after the first race and I was walking out of the market when that Manybucks guy pulled up in his limo and asked me to hop in. I dunno why, but I did anyways. When I got to his house, he led me to this meeting room where I took off my goggles 'cause it was kinda hot in there Then he asked me if he could sponsor me so that when I won the whole competition, he'd be more famous. If that happened, he would have gotten supporters to turn the whole mountain into some snobby resort. When I heard that, I immediately turned him down and security dragged me out of the house."

Tennis grabbed Kai by the paw and began leading him back to the Icicle Creek course. "You're comin' with me!"

"Wait why?" asked Kai.

"Well, the others'll want to hear your alibi. Hey, maybe you can sit next to Pashmina!" Kai only blushed as Tennis continued to drag him off.

* * *

Sandy and Benji sat at the starting line, waiting for the race to start. Both competitors were both silent, doing there best to focus on the race.

The silence was finally broken by Benji. "I just wanna let you know, I don't have anything against you and I don't hate your brother or anything."

"Well, you have been a bit of a jerk to him" commented Sandy.

"That's just the testosterone talking" replied Benji. "I get kinda overly competitive sometimes. I just really wanna win this for the Mountain, ya know?"

"I know" answered Sandy. "And it's great what you're doing, but I'm still going all out against you, no mercy!"

"And I've got no problem with pushing a girl" added Benji.

Sandy smiled. "Look, when I win, I'll do all I can to save the mountain, 'kay?" Both of the racers got up, waiting for the starting gun to sound.

"Thanks" said Benji. "No wonder that Maxwell guy's got a thing for you."

The track official stood at the corner of the starting line. "On your marks, get set…" The gun shot off, signaling the start of the race.

* * *

Who will join Stan in the finals? Send your guess in you review! Please review!


	13. Sandy VS Benji

**Ch.13**

**Sandy V.S Benji**

Sorry it took me so long to put the chapter up! Who's gonna win, Sandy or Benji? Read on to find out! Please R&R!

* * *

The two racers sped down the frozen earth, neck and neck with their opponent.

* * *

"The outcome of this race should definitely bring about an interesting race in the finals" noted Tom.

"Right you are Tom!" exclaimed Woody. "Stan'll be facing either his twin sister or his biggest rival on the slopes!"

Tom nodded in agreement. "Either way, the finals will definitely be a race to remember. Oh! Looks like the racers are about to go over the bridge!"

* * *

The hooded hamster stood a hundred meters from the bottom of the immense bridge, ready to fulfill another task ordered by the voice in the walkie-talkie.

"Are you in position?" asked the voice in the walkie-talkie.

"Yes, everything's set and ready to go" answered the hooded hamster.

The voice in the walkie-talkie crackled with malicious glee. "Good! Now don't fail me!"

The hooded hamster gave a smile that was anything but friendly as he heard the racers getting closer to the bridge. As he heard the snowboards transfer from the snow to the bridge, he pressed the button in his paws, causing explosives at the bottom of the bridge to detonate.

* * *

Sandy and Benji watched in horror as the wooden bridge began to give way under their paws.

"We gotta hurry!" shouted Benji. As the words left his mouth, a plank in front of Sandy plummeted to the ground below, causing her get a little tripped up. She quickly regained he balance, but she was now not only behind Benji, but also in even greater danger of falling to her death.

Benji breathed a sigh of relief as he made in onto the snowy path on the other side, but watch nervously as the area under the bridge became a deadly mouth, threatening to gobble up Sandy.

* * *

"Why are there so many awesome twists in these races?" asked Woody as his eyes were glued on the jumbo screen.

Tom recoiled in horror. "Awesome? The racers have almost lost their lives!"

"I know! Isn't it great?" asked Woody.

Tom buried his face in his paws. "I can't believe you're my co-announcer."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tennis and Kai had finally made it to where the other ham hams were sitting.

"So, what's goin' on?' Tennis asked Oxnard as she and Kai took their seats.

"Well, due to explosions at the bottom of the bridge, it's collapsing, so Sandy's in danger" answered Oxnard.

"So, nothing out of the ordinary?' asked Tennis.

"Basically" replied Oxnard. "Oh, hi Kai!"

* * *

Sandy knew that she didn't have much time left until the bridge would finally give way, so she needed to act fast. Taking out her trusty ribbon, she slung the ribbon around a nearby branch and tugged hard; giving her the speed she needed to make it across. "Phew, that was close!" she said to herself as she watched the last bit of the wooden bridge collapse.

* * *

The ham hams breathed a sigh of relief. Even though Sandy was losing, they were grateful that she was still alive.

"That's my sis!" shouted Stan. "I knew she could do it!"

Bijou breathed a sigh of relief. "I was so frightened! I zink I'm still shaking!"

Stan put his arm around her shoulder. "That's probably 'cause you're cold. Why don't you cuddle up next Stan the ham?"

"I'm sorry Stan," apologized Bijou. "But Sandy told me if you flirted with me, I was to do zis to you." With that said, Bijou unleashed a mighty slap to the face on Stan.

The tiger-striped ham grinned as he rubbed his smarting cheek. "Oh, so you like it rough, don't yeah?" Boss, who was sitting behind Stan, slammed his fist down hard on Stan's head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blizzy grinned happily as the hamster at the concession stand handed her a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks mister!" she exclaimed as she walked away from the stand. She was about to take a good, long sip of the aromatic beverage when something caught her eye. She could see a hamster dressed in a black hood running away from the track.

_"I wonder why he's in such a hurry to get away from the race?" _Blizzy asked herself. _"That guy's got 'guilty' written all over 'im! Maybe he was the one who caused the explosion!" _Taking a long mouthful of hot cocoa, she rushed after the hooded hamster, hoping to find some answers.

* * *

_"Dang! I gotta catch up to 'im!" _thought Sandy as she entered the area where the boulders had fallen. She couldn't help but shudder as she remembered the life-threatening events that took place there not long ago. _"I can't believe that Stan was able to dodge these huge rocks while they were moving. I'm having a hard time doin' it when they're just sitting there! Oh well, he's a good snowboarder, but that won't stop me from beating him! He may be good, but he's way too cocky. It's about time I put 'im in his place. _By the time she was finished with he thought of victory, Sandy had made her way out of the boulder-covered area and even managed to catch up a little to Benji, but she was still a good few yards ahead of him.

* * *

"The racers have made it to the final leg of the race!" exclaimed Tom.

"Yeah, but it's gonna take something sick for Sandy to pull it off!" exclaimed Woody."

* * *

Will Benji make it to the finals or does Sandy have a trick up her sleeve? What will Blizzy find out by following the hooded hamster? What is the 375th digit in pi? All of these questions will be answered in the next chapter (Well, maybe not the one about pi)! Please R&R! 


	14. Finalists and Schemers

**Ch.14**

**Finalists and Schemers**

It's time for the conclusion of the 2nd semi final race! Who will join Stan in the finals? Please R&R!

* * *

Sandy swerved around yet another bush as she tried to catch up to Benji. The finish line was in sight and she was still a few feet behind.

_"There's gotta be something I can do!" _thought Sandy. _I gotta snag the lead! Snag…that's it!" _She pulled out her ribbon and began to twirl it like a lasso. _"Well, it worked on Hamtaro…"_

"Come on, just a bit further" Benji said to himself as he sped closer and closer to the finish line. "Sorry Sandy, but you're not good enough t… huh?" He looked back to see a pink ribbon wrapped around his tail. With a sharp tug, Sandy picked up speed, quickly gaining on Benji.

"Oh heck no!" shouted Benji. "There's no way i'm lettin' you win!" It was at that moment that a little idea light bulb lit up in his head. He crouched down, scooping up a handful of snow as he did, and quickly formed it into a ball.

"Hey Sandy, is this familiar?" he shouted as he threw the snowball at her. At this point, she was less than a yard away from Benji, causing the snowball to hit her in the mouth with deadly accuracy. The force of the blow caused her to release her ribbon and fall to the snowy ground, rolling for a short distance before coming to a stop.

"And we have a winner!" exclaimed Tom as Benji crossed the finish line. "Benji will move on to the final race against Stan!" The ham hams ran onto the course as Sandy crossed the finish line.

Stan was the first one to reach her. "You okay sis?"

You're not bleeding or anything, are you?" asked Maxwell, who was the second one to reach her.

"I'm okay," said Sandy as the rest of the ham hams made it to her. "It was just snow."

Benji, who was now accompanied by Natasha and Kurt, walked up to Stan. "So, it's you and me tomorrow. Ready to lose?"

Before Stan could answer, Maxwell stepped up. "He's gonna cream you for hitting Sandy!"

Benji stared at Maxwell quizzically. "Are you her boyham or something?"

Maxweel recoiled in shock, blushing and stuttering as he did. "Well…I…uh…"

Benji smirked impudently. "Well if that's the case, I just got more action with her mouth than you ever had!"

"Alright, that's it!" shouted Stan as he lounged for Benji, only to be held back by Boss and Hamtaro while Dexter and Howdy held Maxwell back.

"Whatever," Benji said coolly as he and Kurt walked off. "Catch ya later!"

Natasha stuck out her tongue at Sandy. "So, how's it feel?"

"Almost as good as this!" answered Tennis as she nailed Natasha in the butt with a snowball. "Now leave before I use something else to paddle that huge butt of yours!" Natasha did as she was told and hurried to catch up with Benji and Kurt.

"Hey Stan," said Sandy. "Do me a favor."

"What is it?' asked Stan as Boss and Hamtaro finally released him.

Sandy smiled wickedly. "Beat him!"

"Oh, you don't have to tell me twice!" said Stan cracked his knuckles.

Sandy shook her head. "No, I mean beat him in the race tomorrow, not in paw-to-paw combat!"

* * *

Blizzy hid behind a snow-covered tree as she watched the hooded hamster knock on the door of Mr. Manybuck's mansion. A butler opened it up, allowing the hooded hamster to enter.

"I knew that stupid Manybucks had something to do with this!" Blizzy said to herself. "But I wonder what? I gotta get inside and I think I know how!"

Another ring from the doorbell rang throughout the mansion's hallway. "That's weird, the boss isn't expecting anyone else" said the butler. He opened the door, only to find no one standing out there.

He took a few more steps outside. "Who the heck rang the doorbell?" being distracted for the moment, Blizzy quickly tip-toed past the butler and into the house.

"Musta been some snotty kids playin' ding dong ditch" muttered the butler as he closed the door and walked past Blizzy, who had hidden herself behind a marble statue.

_"Phew! That was close!" _thought Blizzy. _It's not easy hiding with fur like mine. I stick out like a sore thumb! Okay, now I gotta find Manybucks, but I gotta distract that butler again!" _

Taking a brief look around the room, Blizzy found a small vase that looked light enough for her to carry, but it made her stand on her tip toes to reach it. With a mighty toss, she threw it a good distance away from her.

The butler turned around as the vase broke on the ground. "What the heck was that?" As he hurried to inspect the broke vase, Blizzy made her way past him and hurried down a different hallway.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Blizzy said to herself. "It's gonna take forever to find him!" As she past one of the doors however, she swore she could hear talking. Pressing her ear against the door, she began to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Even though none of the competitors got killed or injured, my plan is working!" exclaimed Mr. Manybucks.

"Uh, what exactly is your plan again?' asked one of the hamsters in the room.

"What? I haven't told you yet?' asked Mr. Manybucks.

"Um, you haven't told anyone" replied another hamster.

"Alright then, I'll tell you" said Mr. Manybucks. "Since the owner of the mountain won't let me buy the mountain, I plan to use the snowboarding competition to my advantage. Thanks to my assistant, he almost got the racers cut up in the abandoned factory, he almost got Blaze and Stan squashed by boulders, and he blew up the bridge! It'll be so dangerous here, the law might require the owner of the mountain to sell and that's where I come in and buy it! Now all we need are the finishing touches…"

"So, what's the plan boss?" asked a hamster. Blizzy pressed her ear tighter against the door. As she did however, the door swung inward, causing her to fall face first into the room.

She looked up at the room full of hamsters, blushing slightly from embarrassment as she did. "Oh, hehe, this isn't the bathroom!"

"Security, seize her!" shouted Mr. Manybucks. "She's learned too much, and I won't let anyone get in my way!"

* * *

Um, yeah, that comment Benji said to Maxwell, i know this is a K+ rated story, but i couldn't help myself. There's only a few more chapters left in this fic. Who will win the finals, Stan or Benji? Will Blizzy escape? What does Mr. Manybucks have planed for the finals? Feel free to take a guess in your review! Please R&R!


	15. Before it's too Late

**

* * *

**

Ch.15 

**Before it's too Late**

Here's another chapter! Sorry if this isn't my best work, I'm sick today. Please R&R!

* * *

Blizzy sat in the tiny room, doing her best to remain calm. She had been stuck inside the room for so long, she didn't even know if it was night or day outside. However, she knew she had to find a way out so she could warn everyone about Mr. Manybuck's evil plans.

Since there were no windows in the room, the only way she could get out was through the door, but she knew it was locked. Even if she managed to get out of the room, a guard was right outside the door. _"There's gotta be a way out"_ thought Blizzy. That's when the idea popped into her head.

She walked over to the door. "Um, mister guard sir? I gotta use the bathroom!"

"Nice try, but you're not gettin' out!" answered the guard.

"Well that's a shame," said Blizzy. "Your boss'll be pretty mad if he finds out I used this room as my toilet. He'll probably make you clean it up!" After a few seconds of silence, Blizzy was rewarded with the click of the opening lock.

"Okay, follow me" said the guard. They walked down the hallway until the guard pointed to the door to his left. "Okay, go do your business, but don't be forever about it."

Blizzy quickly ran inside and shut the door behind her. The first thing she noticed was the window on the other side of the room, but it was too high up for her to reach. Silently cursing her small stature, she looked about the room until she found a tall trash can.

After turning on the faucet to drown out any sound, she pulled the trash can over to the window. After quickly climbing up the trash can, she opened up the window, letting the bright morning rays enter. "I gotta hurry and warn the others before it's too late!" said Blizzy as she crawled out of the window.

* * *

The ham hams stood at the helicopter Stan and Benji would take to the race course, voicing good lucks and advice.

"I know you can do it!" said Hamtaro in his usual uppity nature.

"Yeah, but watch out for snowballs" warned Boss.

"Don't worry, Benji's got nothin' on me!" exclaimed Stan. "It's about time someone put 'im in his place!" Oh, and by the way, if any of you girls wanna give me a good luck kiss, go right ahead!"

Sandy scowled at her flirtatious brother. "Don't make me hit you!"

"Hey, you ready to lose already?" asked Benji as he, Natasha, and Kurt walked up to the ham hams.

"For me to lose against you, you would have to be a better snowboarder than me, which you're not!" said Stan.

"Whatever," said Benji. "There's no way I'm losing to a non-local like you! Come on, the helicopter's ready."

Sandy turned to her brother. "I'll be rootin' for ya!"

"Thanks" said Stan as she gave him a hug. "I'll see you guys later!" The ham hams stood and watched Stan and Benji get into the helicopter and fly off into the distance.

"Well, I guess we should go grab some seats" said Oxnard. Before she could say anything else, Blizzy rushed to the ham hams panting for air.

"Where are they?" asked the white-furred hamster frantically. "Where's Stan and Benji?"

"Whoa, slow down!" said Tennis. "What's wrong?"

"Something bad's gonna happen to them!" shouted Blizzy. "I dunno what, but Mr. Manybucks has something up his sleeve!"

* * *

The helicopter stood a good distance over the snowy race course.

"Okay, when I say go, you two are gonna jump out of the helicopter" explained the pilot. From then on, you're on your own. You two ready?"

"Yeah!" shouted Stan and Benji in unison.

"Alright then!" said the pilot. "In three, two, one, go!" The racers released shouts of excitement as they plunged to the snowy earth below.

* * *

"Is it ready?" Mr. Manybucks asked the hooded hamster through his walkie-talkie.

"All I have to do is press the button" answered the hooded hamster.

Then what are you waiting for?' asked Mr. Manybucks. "Press it!"

"If you say so" said the hooded hamster.

* * *

As the button was press, a large explosion erupted at the top of the race slope.

"What the heck was that?" asked Stan as he and Benji looked back, their eyes growing as big as dinner plates as they did.

"You gotta be kiddin' me!" said Benji as he watched in disbelief. A large wave of snow was beginning to chase after them, threatening to engulf them in its icy grip.

"Avalanche!"

* * *

Looks like Stan and Benji are in trouble! I hope you liked the chapter even though it was short. Like I said, I'm sick and the weekends are usually the only time I have to update. Please R&R!


	16. Avalanche

**Ch.16**

**Avalanche**

The final race has begun! Will Stan and Benji escape the avalanche? And if they do, who will win? Please R&R!

* * *

The crowd watched the jumbo screen in horror as they watched the avalanche chasing the two racers roll down the mountain, engulfing everything in its way. The crowd then gasped in shock as the jumbo screen when blank, most likely due to the avalanche swallowing the cameras.

"I can't believe this is happening!" wailed Woody.

Tom nodded in agreement. "I think the whole crowd feels the same way."

"I can't believe I don't get to watch the action!" shouted Tom.

"Oh come on Tom," said Woody. "Those guys have escaped from chainsaws, falling boulders, and collapsing bridges! If they can dodge those, I think they can escape an avalanche!"

* * *

"Dude, I think it's gainin' on us!" shouted Stan over the roar of the oncoming snow.

"No really? I wouldn't have guessed!" replied Benji, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Stan took a quick peek back at the avalanche. "Well, do you think they'll send like a rescue helicopter or something?"

Benji shook his head. "Probably not, we're on our own. You're not afraid of heights, are you?"

"Heck no!" answered Stan. "Why do you ask?"

"'Cause I think we're about to go big!' replied Benji as he pointed down the snow-covered path to see that there wasn't much path left. The two sped off the cliff-like jump, releasing cries of adrenaline, excitement, and fear as they plunged to the ground below.

Stan made a perfect landing, but Benji landed on something bumpy and jagged, throwing him off balance. If he fell, he was a goner! Before he could wipeout, Stan grabbed hold of him and helped him regain his balance.

"You just saved my life!" exclaimed Benji.

"You can thank me later" replied Stan as he pointed back at the avalanche. "I don't think we're outta the woods yet!" The avalanche was still on their tails, knocking over trees and engulfing rocks in its path.

"Look, about all the crap I've said about you, and your sister, and your friends, I'm sorry!" said Benji.

"Me too!" said Stan. "I kinda get really competitive at times!"

Benji nodded in understanding. "Yeah, likewise. Before either one could say anything, the two entered a cavern-like tunnel with the tidal wave of snow chasing after them.

"This tunnel better have an exit or we'll be ham-sickles!" cried Stan.

Benji smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, I pretty sure…" Before he could finish his sentence, a hefty icicle landed inches away from him, almost piercing him in the process.

"Oh come on!" whined Stan. "First an avalanche and now giant icicles! Give a ham a brake why doncha!"

"Hey, I can see the end of the tunnel!" exclaimed Benji as he swerved to the right to dodged another falling icicle. "Just a little further!" The two zig-zagged through the tunnel, escaping death by mere inches until they exited the tunnel. Little did they know, however, that as they exited, they were sent soaring through the air over a large separation of land.

On the bright side, the snow from the avalanche plunged down into the separation, ending the threat of being engulf. Now they were in danger of joining the avalanche in its journey down the separation of land. The two thankfully barely made it to the other side, both landing safely and continuing down the slope.

* * *

"Hey, check it out!" shouted Cappy as he pointed into the distance. The crowd strained their eyes until they were able to see two hamsters snowboarding down the hill.

"He made it, he made it!" cried Sandy tearfully as she grabbed Maxwell. Pashmina and Kai hugged each other in celebration of Stan and Benji's survival, leaving Kai blushing greatly upon what he was doing. Bijou and Sparkle grabbed each other in a cheerful embrace, but pushed each other away and pulled faces of disgust upon realizing what they were doing.

"That was unbelievable!" said Tom as he watched in disbelief. "Despite all odds, they've managed to escape practically unscathed! How do they do it?"

"'Cause they're freakin'awesome Tom!" answered Woody.

* * *

"Dude, that was insane!" exclaimed Stan.

"I know! It was such a rush!" shouted Benji. "You know, we still haver a race to finish…"

"Oh, you are so goin' down!" taunted Stan.

"Ha! In your dreams!" exclaimed Benji. The two racers were neck and neck as they sped down the remainder of the course. The crowd cheered wildly for them, giving each of the competitors an extra boost of determination.

"Looks like it's gonna be a photo finish!" exclaimed Tom as the cameraham got into place. Crouching down, he quickly snapped a picture as Stan and Benji crossed the finish line.

The ham hams ran onto the course towards the panting Stan. Sandy was the first to reach him, tackling him to the snow-covered ground.

"I was so worried about you!" cried Sandy with tears in her eyes.

"Come on sis, we've been over this!" said Stan. "I wasn't about to let a little snow take me down! I survived an avalanche! If I don't get chicks with that story, I don't know what will!"

"You tore that course up!" Kurt said to Benji as the two high-fived.

"You're so gonna be a legend!" exclaimed Natasha.

"You're attention please!" said Tom over the speaker. "We have the results of the race! Would everyone turn there attention to the jumbo screen?"

* * *

Who won the race? Find out in the final chapter, coming Sunday November 18th! Feel free to guess the winner in your review! Please R&R!


	17. Winning it All

**Ch.17**

**Winning it All**

Welcome to the final chapter of Mt. Avalanche! Hopefully this chapter will answer all the unanswered questions. Please R&R!

* * *

They gasped in surprise as they looked at the jumbo screen. Benji had the lead over Stan by a nose.

"And the winner of the Mt. Avalanche Downhill Snowboarding Competition is Benji!" exclaimed Tom. Kurt and Natasha tackled Benji to the ground.

"You did it, you did it!" cried Natasha as she trapped the victorious hamster in a choking embrace. "You're _so_ gonna be famous!"

Kurt trapped Benji in a headlock. "You da ham!

Benji gave a strangled chuckle. "Thanks guys! I couldn't have done it without you, but I can't breathe!"

"Awesome match dude!" said Stan as he approached the three hamsters. Kurt and Natasha released Benji, allowing him to get up and shake Stan's outstretched paw.

"Hey, I wouldn't have won if you didn't help me back there" said Benji.

"No problem!" exclaimed Stan as he pointed to the large winner's trophy. "Come on, you've got a trophy waitin' for ya!" Benji nodded before he and his two friends hurried up to the trophy stand. Taking the large, golden trophy in his paws, Benji raised it over his head, causing the crowd to cheer ever louder.

Sandy walked over to her brother and put a paw on his shoulder. "Sorry you didn't win Stan."

"Whatever!" said Stan with a smile on his face. "Look, I was only doin' this competition for the glory and the babes, he had a real reason to win, he deserved it." As the words left his mouth, a black limousine pulled up in front of the crowd. The door opened up, revealing the smiling form of Mr. Manybucks.

"Yes, yes, congrats for winning," said Mr. Manybucks. "But I've got something to announce! Something more important than a stupid snowboarding contest!"

"Oh, shut it, will ya?" groaned Natasha.

"Why don't you do everyone a favor and get the heck off the mountain?" snarled Kurt.

Blizzy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and go on a diet too!"

"Insult me all you want," sneered Mr. Manybucks as he took a piece of paper from his pocket. "But take a look at this!"

"What's that supposed to be?" asked Stan.

Mr. Manybucks smiled maliciously. "Thanks to all the accidents in this contest, the mountain was considered too dangerous under its current management, so they had no choice but to sell me the mountain!" Mt. Avalanche is mine!" The crowd groaned audible, shaking their heads in despair.

"This can't be happening!" cried Benji as he let the trophy slip out of his paws. Suddenly, the whining of police sirens could be heard, wailing louder as the police cars got closer and closer. As the police cars arrived, the cops got out of their vehicles and pointed their guns at Mr. Manybucks.

"Mr. Manybucks, you're under arrest for the attempted murder of the snowboards in the competition!" exclaimed one of the policehams.

"W-What are you talking about?" asked Mr. Manybucks as he put his paws in the air. "I've done no such thing!"

"He's lying!" exclaimed the helicopter pilot as he got out of one of the police cars. After I left Stan and Benji on the starting line, I saw the explosives, but before I could do anything, they detonated. I contacted the police and followed the cords attached to the bombs all the way back to your mansion!"

"Okay, so I _might_ have _accidentally_ started an avalanche with the use of explosions, so what?" cried Mr. Manybucks.

"That's not all he did!" exclaimed Blizzy. "I snuck into his mansion and overheard him talking about how he tried to kill the other racers throughout this entire competition! Then he found me and locked me in a room!"

"Oh, come on!" whined Mr. Manybucks. "Who are you gonna believe, me or some snot-nosed little brat?"

"We're gonna go with the snot-nosed brat," answered one of the cops. "Now you're under arrest for several attempts at murder and the kidnapping of a young girl!" Mr. Manybucks, desperate for an alibi, ran back to the limo and dragged out the hooded hamster.

"She's the one who made me do it!" he wailed. "Arrest her, not me!"

"What?" exclaimed the hooded hamster. "You paid me to do this you jerk!" The cops rushed over and put the two of them in pawcuffs.

"Okay, I gotta know who's under the hood!" said Boss. He pulled off the hood, revealing a female hamster.

"Hey there good lookin'!" said Stan. "What's a hamster like you doin' hiding a pretty face like yours?"

"Stan, she tried to kill us!" shouted Sandy as she slapped him in the back of the head. "Anyways, who is she?"

"I know you!" exclaimed Hamtaro. "You're the lady ham from registration!"

The whole crowd cocked their head to the side quizzically. "Heke?"

"Don't you remember?" asked Hamtaro. Before the first race, we had to register at the front desk? She's the one who registered us!"

"Oh, now I remember!" said Boss as he turned back to the registration hamster. "Yeah, what are you doin' with this creep?"

"I've been stuck at that dead-end job for years," confessed the registration lady. "He offered me a million dollars if I helped him out."

"Yeah, and I would have gotten away with it too if it wasn't for you stupid hamsters!" whined Mr. Manybucks as he and his partner in crime were shoved into one of the police cars.

"Oh, and by the way," added another hamster. "The mountains no longer yours. Thanks to your crimes, the mountain's back under its original management!" The crowd cheered wildly as they watched Mr. Manybucks and the registration hamster were driven away.

* * *

The following morning, Benji, Natasha, and Kurt stood by Sparkle's limos as the ham hams packed away their bags.

"You sure you can't stay any longer?" Benji asked Stan.

Stan shook his head. "Sorry, but I think it's about time we headed home. I'll give ya a call if I'm ever heading back up, 'kay?"

"Sure" answered Benji. "Have a safe trip!"

"Can we go already?" whined Sparkle. "This place is freezing! I need to go somewhere where there's no snow all over the place!" The ham hams waved goodbye once more to their new friends as they drove away. They took one last look at the mountain, remembering all the good times they had on the snow-covered slopes.

* * *

Dexter sighed as he watched Howdy chug a bottle of root beer. "Looks like we're in for another long car ride…"

Howdy belched loudly as he tossed the bottle aside. "Well, do ya have any bright ideas?"

Dexter grinned mischievously as he picked up the bottle. "Anyone up for a game of truth or dare?"

* * *

The fic is complete! I hope everyone enjoyed it! I actually didn't expect the fic to be this long, and most of my future fics will be much shorter than this. Blizzy's bio will be up on my bio page soon. Please R&R!


End file.
